Tomb Raider: The Other Side
by Super Widget
Summary: Set a bit after TRU. Amanda is about to endanger all of mankind and Lara is determined to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

-1"Exactly why am I here, Mr. Andrews?" Lara asked.

The front room of the late Theo Gordon's mansion was buzzing with an aristocratic crowd. Lara felt a little off put by the suits and gowns as she stood out in her biker gear.

Dean Andrews, with his tidy dark hair and pristine tux, glanced at Lara a little grimly.

"Follow me," he said, leading her to one side of the room. On the wall hung an impressive collection of oil paintings. Dean pointed to one particular painting set in a heavily designed gold frame. Richly coloured oils depicted two Spanish men dressed in 16th century clothing. They sat together at a table, perhaps in an inn of sorts taking into account the bar in the background and the scraps of food in the foreground.

"Amanda Everett is going to steal this painting," he said.

"Amanda?" Lara replied, cocking one eyebrow quizzically, "I didn't know she was a collector."

"You think she wouldn't steal it if it didn't benefit her in some way?"

"I see your point." Lara frowned, beginning to feel a little concerned. What are you up to, Amanda? she thought.

"How do you know she is after this painting? Did someone tip you off? And why now of all times?"

"Please, one question at a time, Ms. Croft," replied Dean, "My uncle Theo left me a letter before he died, explaining that Amanda had coveted the painting for some time. He used to keep it locked away in his vault but now that it's out and up for auction it's more vulnerable and an easy target for Amanda. He specifically requested for you to stop her."

"Me?" Lara was sceptical, "I've never met the man."

"No. But it was your father that helped him find it." Lara fell silent. It seemed that she would never stop following her father's tracks. Just when she thought she had completed one of his unfinished tasks, another would spring out of nowhere, and out of respect to her father, she was obliged to take on each one.

"What is so special about this painting?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I don't know," Dean sighed, "But it is heavily tied with your father's work." Lara wanted to change the subject.

"Why the auction then?" asked Lara, glancing around at the jovial crowd, "If you're Mr. Gordon's nephew, shouldn't you inherit some of his property?" Dean shook his head.

"His will stated that his property go to any blood relatives," he said, "He was my aunties husband, we shared no blood, so it seems I'm legally not entitled to anything."

"He has no blood relatives?"

Dean shook his head again.

"Your aunt…"

"Passed three years ago. So I can't say I'm family by marriage either."

"Oh, well that does put you in some bother then," said Lara, "Why don't you buy the painting?"

"Not all of us hail from aristocracy, Ms. Croft," laughed Dean, "This tux is a rental."

"If I had somewhere safe to keep it I'd buy it for you," said Lara, thinking of Croft Manor in construction after it had been destroyed a month ago.

"It's probably best that we steal it first then," said Dean. Lara blinked.

The sound of rapid gunfire redirected her attention and she swerved her head towards a gang of armed mercenaries.

"Your uncle's predictions are uncanny ," she said, but Dean was already running with the painting.

"Idiot," muttered Lara. She withdrew her twin HK's from inside her leather jacket where they were discretely shoulder holstered. The crowd had already mustered a frenzy as the mercs muscled their way through. Lara fired a few warning shots, being careful not to hit anyone, but unfriendly fire was swiftly returned. Lara dove into a roll, keeping low as she followed Dean across the room.

"Where are you going?" she cried after him.

"Follow me," he said, throwing open a tall window, "I know of somewhere safe."

Lara was lead outside to the courtyard where her Norton Streetfighter was parked. The cool night air was refreshing after being confined in a stuffy auction room. Dean jumped into a silver Land Cruiser. Tires screeched against gravel as the Cruiser sped out of the courtyard with three jeeps in pursuit.

"Don't wait for me then," Lara said as she hopped onto her bike and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The mercs in the jeeps barraged the Cruiser with gunfire, leaving bullet holes in the sides and back of the vehicle. Fortunately, Dean was not injured and remained focused on his driving. Lara brought one of her guns to hand and shot at the nearest jeep.

BADAM! BADAM! BADAM!

The back tire blew off and the vehicle skidded in a shower of sparks and landed on it's side.

Lara was now being hailed with gunfire from one of the remaining jeeps. She weaved the bike to avoid being hit, all the while keeping her gun trained on her target. The jeep swerved towards the bike in an attempt to ram it but Lara accelerated, overtaking the vehicle. She aimed her HK at the driver's side.

BADAM! BADAM! BADAM!

Glass shattered, the driver collapsed on the wheel and the jeep went out of control. Lara veered her bike to the right, flanking the Land Cruiser as the jeep tumbled and crashed into a ditch. Two down, one to go. Just then, Dean took a hard right across a large field. Baffled, Lara pursued, tightening her control of the bike over the bumpy terrain. The third jeep was not too far behind, spitting bullets with it. Lara fired back hoping to slow it down but her aim was too inaccurate. The bike suddenly became airborne as it hit a hill in the terrain. Lara whipped her head back as the jeep too rose on it's back wheels. Taking no time to waste the opportunity, she aimed her pistol and fired at the exposed gas canister. There was a loud explosion as the truck was blown onto it's roof and burst into flames. Lara upped gears as twisted bits of flaming jeep tumbled forward across the field. She glanced back at the destruction she had caused and sighed. She hated killing.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Twenty minutes of biking through fields led Lara to a small isolated house. As the Land Cruiser came to a halt, she realised how damaged it really was. Bullet holes riddled the panelling and the back and rear left windows were shattered. Dean slid out of the car and went to the boot.

"Alright Mr. Andrews," said Lara switching off her engine, "You now have my undivided attention. Now can you please tell what the hell we were almost killed for?"

Dean removed his suit jacket, revealing one bloodied left arm.

"You're hit," Lara sighed.

"It's just a nick," said Dean, taking a med kit from the boot, "I've had worse. But it looks like I can't return this suit." He ripped his shirt sleeve and cleaned his arm with an antiseptic wipe. The wound was not as bad as it looked and when the blood was washed away there was nothing left but a small graze on his arm. Dean bandaged the wound tightly. He then grabbed the painting from the back seat and headed towards the front door of the house. Lara followed.

"This was my uncle's," said Dean, entering the front door, "He came here sometimes to do his research."

"Why here?" Lara asked as she stepped into the hallway. The abode humbled in comparison to the extravagance of the Gordon mansion.

"I guess to get away," replied Dean, "This was just a place where he could work in peace." Despite his cool exterior, Lara could tell that Dean was fond of his uncle and he missed him greatly. He led Lara into the front room and flicked on the lights.

"Was this his study?" asked Lara looking around. The room was littered with papers, documents, maps and books, old and modern. An escritoire faced the window looking out over the country side and an impressive sepia globe stood idly in one corner. A large bookshelf spanned the back wall, containing more books and video and audio tapes. Reading the spines of the tape covers, Lara realised that they were video journals of Gordon's expeditions.

"Crete, Scotland, Germany, Ireland, Santorini, Nepal…" she read aloud.

"He got out a lot," said Dean.

"What are you doing?" Lara exclaimed in horror.

Dean had the painting on the escritoire, penknife in one hand. He removed the canvas from the frame and dug the knife under the brown paper that stretched across the back of the canvas.

"Mr. Andrews-"

"Call me Dean."

"Dean…I really don't think that destroying the painting is a good idea before we find out why Amanda wants it."

"I'll show you why Amanda wants it," Dean said as he peeled back the brown paper. Strapped to the wooden frame was a small leather tube. Dean carefully removed it and slipped out a roll of parchment that was hidden inside. Lara's curiosity piqued. Dean rolled out the parchment on the desk.

"It's a map!" said Lara examining the 16th century style cartography, "It looks like South America."

"Yes," said Dean, flipping over the canvas, "The same map that these two gentlemen are studying in this painting. Lara then noticed the parchment on the table in the painting, identical to the one Dean held in his hands right now.

"What exactly is this a map too?" Lara said slowly.

"A key," Dean replied, "My uncle never said to what though." Lara thought for a moment. Amanda had many resources. There was a possibility she would find an alternate way to this key. Knowing Amanda, she was out to unlock something far too dangerous for her to handle. Lara was reminded of Amanda's Peruvian pet, that she controlled with a stone she hung around her neck, and shuddered.

"I think we should find it," she said, "Before Amanda does."


	4. Chapter 4

-1High above South American rain forests, Lara sat in a chopper with the map spread over her lap.

"I don't get it," she said with a frown.

"What's troubling you?" replied Dean.

"It's just that…" Lara crossed her legs and combed back long fronds of hair with her fingers, " the coordinates on the map have lead us here but…" She glanced out the window, "there's nothing but forest."

"What were you expecting to find?"

"A tomb or temple perhaps. My theory is that the sailors in the painting discovered such a place and robbed it of its ceremonial treasures. The map was made by them so that they can return for the riches they couldn't carry with them on their first journey. I can assume the key is still there if they didn't find any value in it."

"And they hid the map in the painting to avoid competition from other explorers," said Dean thoughtfully.

"Precisely. But I don't know how anyone back then could have found such a place in a forest so dense." Dean leaned his head against the window, gazing out at the lush green.

"Well we are talking about five centuries of vegetation growth. Landscapes change, Lara," he said.

Lara thought a moment before asking the pilot to lower the chopper as much as he could. With that, she threw open the side door and stood with her sonar device in her hand. The signal was weak, but from the digital map that appeared on the sonar, Lara noticed a raised area of ground beneath the chopper.

"I think you're right, Dean," she said, "We are supposed to be here."


	5. Chapter 5

**About two miles south-east of the location was a clearing that appeared to have been deforested by logging industries. Dean's fear of freefalling meant that the pilot had to land on this area. **

"**You really don't know what you're missing," Lara yelled over the roaring propeller as she hopped down from the chopper, "There's nothing as exhilarating as plummeting from 10,000 feet in the air."**

"**I'd imagine so," Dean replied, his loose dark hair whipping around his face, "But I don't trust parachutes."**

"**Suit yourself." **

**Lara pulled out her GPS and tapped in the route they needed.**

"**It's very easy to lose one's sense of direction in the rainforest," she said, "Stick with me and you won't get lost."**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**Lara and Dean crossed the clearing in a north-west direction until they reached the forest.**

"**Here's where it gets tricky," she said sliding out the Bowie knife that was strapped to her belt. With it, she hacked at ferns and dangling lianas that obstructed their paths.**

"**A machete seems more appropriate in this situation," commented Dean.**

"**You're probably right," Lara said, swinging the blade, "But I do prefer to travel light."**

**They trudged slowly through the jungle. Recent rainfall had left the ground sodden and difficult to trek over. Each slash of the knife drenched them both from the splashing wet foliage. The air was so thick it was as if inhaling syrup. Creatures buzzed, hummed and squawked around them. The sunlight shot through the canopy of leaves in golden rays, giving the forest a warm glow.**

"**I don't think I've ever been surrounded by so much green," said Dean.**

**Lara smiled.**

"**Do you travel much?" she asked.**

"**I used to assist my uncle on archaeological sites. Most of my time involved crouched over a half buried piece of pottery. Generally this much legwork was not that essential."**

"**That's no fun," said Lara.**

"**And this is?" Dean said, swatting a gnat on his arm. Lara smiled again.**

**A little further on, Lara caught a smell of smoke. She glanced at Dean.**

"**Yeah, I smell it too," he said. Curious, Lara followed the smell until she reached a small clearing. In the centre, was a smouldering camp fire. There was litter and tell-tale post holes from where there had been tents. A deep dread washed over Lara.**

"**I think we should hasten our pace," she said, "Before Amanda beats us to it." **


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh dear," said Lara, dismally. They reached the foot of a sheer hill shrouded in shrubbery. At the base was a wide crawlspace and evidence of a structure beneath the greenery. The plants around the crawlspace had been hacked away and a large square stone lay on the ground beneath it. Dean ran his hand over the stone.

"Looks like it's been cut out," he said, examining the dust on his palm.

"Bloody tourists," Lara said with a tut, "Well, I guess we're going inside."

"After you."

"Wait one moment." Lara rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a small fabric pouch. From it, she found an object, similar to a watch battery, and attached it to Dean's shirt.

"Uh…" said Dean.

"Look," Lara said, pointing to the screen on her GPS. There was a blue dot at the location she had marked earlier.

"I usually use these pointers in elaborate tombs or labyrinths so I can find my way back," she said.

"Like breadcrumbs then."

"Well…yes I suppose. But in this situation, I'm using it in case _you _get lost."

"How thoughtful."

Lara flicked on the light on her backpack strap and climbed into the crawlspace. It seemed that whoever was here had tunnelled the rest of their way through. It annoyed Lara that people needlessly vandalised ancient structures like this.

She proceeded through the tunnel, grit and dust sticking to her hands and knees.

"You think Amanda's here already?" asked Dean.

"That's safe to assume," Lara replied, examining the tunnel, "My only concern is that she has already come and gone."

"And if that's the case?"

Lara sighed. "I'll figure out something."

The tunnel reached a dead end. Puzzled, Lara felt the walls for any evidence of an exit.

"Stand up," said Dean.

Sure enough, the tunnel had widened enough for Lara to be able to stand. At eye level was another crawlspace, from which a dim light could be seen. Lara hopped, hands first, leveraging herself with her boot against the wall before her. She shimmied further in with her elbows. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a pair of rough hands that pulled her through. Too startled to react, Lara landed awkwardly on a cold, hard floor before a tall, grizzled looking man. The man then reached into the crawlspace above, pulling Dean with him. Dean landed next to Lara, slightly dazed. Lara winced at the sting of her grazed forearms.

"That was rude," said Dean, "Where are we now?"

"In trouble," Lara replied, gazing up at her captors: six armed men and, of course, Amanda Everett. Amanda, who normally wore leather attire, was wearing a black cotton vest top, khaki green combat shorts and black Caterpillar boots. Her almost white blonde hair had been cut since Lara had seen her last, leaving the nape of her neck bare, and her ice-blue eyes framed with a spiky fringe.

"Lara," Amanda cooed, stepping around the hieroglyphic pedestal in the centre of the room. Lara stood, her hands twitching by her gun holsters. She could possibly take out the six henchmen, two at a time. Amanda would be quick to react though and Dean would be an open target. She eyed the stone that rested at Amanda's collar bone.

"Don't worry," Amanda said, "It's out of juice from the workout I've been giving it." She glanced up and Lara followed her gaze. The room stretched to about 200 metres high. The ceiling had been demolished, revealing a clouding sky.

"Shortcut," said Amanda.

"A perfectly good tomb," Lara sighed, "You used to be such an efficient archaeologist. It's a wonder you even found this place at all."

"There really was no way without that map you have," Amanda glanced at Dean, "But some people can be very cooperative when you want them to be."

Lara's jaw dropped. Dean's cheeks were burning red.

"I'm sorry, Lara," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Lara spoke low and menacing through gritted teeth. Her face was flushed, her heart beat hard with fury and humiliation of Dean's betrayal. He must have communicated with Amanda before they travelled…but something didn't make sense.

"What I don't understand," she said, "is why you asked for my help in stopping Amanda, when you just led her right here."

Amanda, amused by it all, tilted her head to one side and said, "Yes, Mr. Andrews, why did you bring her here?" Dean hesitated, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Huh," quipped Amanda, "You thought she could stop me." She coughed a fragmented laugh and paced the room, gesturing. Lara noticed something in her hand, something that reminded her of the Atlantean scion.

"You thought," she said waving a finger at Dean, "you could get away with my money _and_ my artefact? And, what, kill me? Leave me here to die?"

Silence.

"Well," she sang, pulling out a mobile phone, "I guess I'll just cancel that transaction to your bank account."

"You can't do that! We had a deal!" cried Dean, lunging for the woman. He grabbed her by her vest but was immediately pulled back and thrown to the ground by one of the henchmen.

"We did have a deal," Amanda said, "And you stabbed me in the back."

The sound of a chopper ripped through the air and the dust in the tomb whirled about them. A rope ladder unfurled from the open ceiling and the henchmen began to ascend it. When Lara found her chance she whipped her guns out, aiming at Amanda's head. At that point, she felt a familiar sensation approach, like hot electricity. Amanda's stone glowed with red and black smoke.

"Tell me," said Lara, "Do you even know what the artefact is for?"

"Sure," Amanda replied, a mirthless smile spread across her face, "It's gonna open the gates of Avalon." Lara's heart sank. Amanda was still obsessed with finding Avalon.

"And do you have any proof of this theory?" said Lara, more to give her time to think about what to do now.

"I think it was your old buddy, Natla, that persuaded me to find this one."

The sentence hit Lara like a bullet between the eyes.

Amanda hopped onto the end of the rope ladder and she waved as it pulled her out of the tomb.

"A gift!" she called as something dropped into the tomb. It was small, metallic and flashed a small red light.

A grenade.

"Get down!" Lara screamed, pulling Dean to the ground.


End file.
